


Gnashing Teeth and Criminal Tongues

by KookiKandi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 'cept Hercules, Alexander needs help, Another Foster Care AU, Because He a lil ray of sunshine, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Except Laf, Fostercare au, How do you tag like wot, John is a sad bab, Let's see how this goes, Like Seriously don't expect anything, Multi, Other, Panic Attacks, Self Harm, Self-Indulgent, everyone is depressed, gaygaygay, look away, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KookiKandi/pseuds/KookiKandi
Summary: Ever hear the saying "One Man's Trash is another Man's Treasure" ? Whether or not that statement applies to human beings or not is another argument, but it most definitely does not apply to a certain Alexander Hamilton. From home to home he's been treated with anything from unending kindness (though only for short periods of time) to utter unspeakable betrayal. Armed with words, Alexander has fought for his life for as long as he can remember. Then then a few things happen; He meets the Washington Family, He meets the close friends of the Washington Family, and he experiences true, endless love. Now what kind of bullshit is that?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not been edited. Any comments are welcomeddd

It was cold. Alexander rested his head on the window of his (new) caseworker's black Altima. Fewer than 10 words had been exchanged between the two that morning, and afternoon was sneaking its way across the sky. Alexander twisted his hands inside his black threadbare hoodie, the scruffy material was scratchy against his raw knuckles. It stung, but Alexander found his didn't much care. 

     The highway was mostly empty, and it made sense. It was 11:54 on a Thursday after all, not exactly the biggest hour for errands. The landscape to Alex's right was passing so fast that it blurred. Trees and little barbed wire fences. "We're out of the city..." He pointed out monotonously, knowing it was obvious. He fidgeted with his zipper, not because he was nervous, but because his hands wanted -- _needed --_ something to do. 

    "Yeah," Kitty said, her voice barely above a whisper, "It's gonna be a long ride, Mr. Hamilton." She paused, as if trying to reword her thoughts. "We're going out of state-"

    As soon as the words escaped her mouth Alexander shot back, "The FUCK?!"

    "Language! Hear me out..." Kitty said, her soft tone slipping momentarily to scold the child. "You've been in the system forever. Technically, you're already a bend in the foster care rules: You don't have a biological family to return to-" Alex either grimaced or bit his tongue to keep from cursing her out, "- and frankly, this might be your last shot for anything but a group home. I hate to be the bad guy here, Alexander, but you've got to clean up your act. I busted my ass -- excuse my language -- to get you this placement. Do. Not. Throw. Away. Your. Shot. Alex." Kitty's typical soft, sweet, and calm demeanor had been replaced with something unfamiliar and almost jarring to Alex. Frustration, fear and something seemingly caring. "The Washingtons have been through the ringer. They have a son about your age, they've dealt with some of the more... traumatic cases, and frankly, it's the best you're ever going to get, so please, please, don't be so... aggravating about this and for once in your life just... have a little faith. Please."

    Despite Kitty's heartwarming pleas, Alexander scoffed, rearranged his posture into something more condescending. " _Trust you?! Have a little faith?!!_ Give me a break, I'll be out of there, two weeks tops, because nobody wants to deal with my fucked up, insecure-"

     " **Enough!** " Kitty pulled over and slammed on the breaks. "Alexander, I love you, but for God's sake, shut up and listen." Kitty's anger caused fear to bloom in Alex's gut, tying his stomach in knots and braids and twists.

     "I'm sorry," He whispered, "I'll... I'll give it a try."

     "That's all I ask... please."

     The rest of the car ride was silent as afternoon turned to evening. 

* * *

 

    It was 6:00, and Alex was starving. They had gone so far away from the city, so secluded that the only things that were really visible are scattered houses and various fast food restaurants on the exits and service roads. Against his will, Alex's stomach gave a sad growl. Kitty glanced at him and smiled, "There's a Taco Bell on this next exit, but we'll be there in five. Your choice." 

     Alex had chosen to wait. The car pulled up to a large home, on an acre or so of land. No animals, but the property was grand. Alexander itched, he  _definitely_ did not belong here. "This is the place!" Kitty chirped, smiling broadly, which eased Alex's anxiety just slightly, but it didn't last. Alex hauled his suitcase and backpack up to the door, which was also absolutely huge. Kitty saw him tense and placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Just wait, you'll love it here," She whispered, and then she knocked.

     Some loud words, mumbled, a young voice, a deep commanding voice (which made Alex visibly gulp), and sweet, feminine one.  _Finally_ the door swung open and a woman with copper skin and wispy dark hair with strands of grey beamed at them. Alex gave her a calculated stare. "Mrs. Washington!" Kitty said brightly, "So nice to see you again. This is Alexander." She gave Alex a cue to introduce himself.

     "Alex is fine." He said softly but firmly.

     The woman shook his hand, "Martha. Come on in" 

* * *

 

 

 


	2. Orientation

     Alexander and Kitty trudged through the doorway. Martha and Kitty's conversation was vague background noise to Alexander. He took everything in; The mile-high ceilings, expensive looking art on the walls, intricate molding, gorgeous rugs. Alexander most _definitely_ did not belong here. He stared at his feet, shuffling them against the crimson rug in the entryway. Suddenly a voice, sharp and deep, cut through the now familiar sound of Martha and Kitty.

     "You must be Alexander," The voice said, "Glad to see you made it safely." Alex felt himself jump, and immediately kicked himself for doing so. He forced himself to look up, and he almost regretted doing so. The voice belonged to a large, towering man.  _'He could easily squash you'_   his brain supplied unhelpfully. 

     "Yes, uh.. Yes sir," Alex stammered, "Thank you." It was short, clipped, speaking, something Kitty only heard from Alexander very rarely. Her attention turned to The Giant. 

     "Mr. Washington!" She exclaimed, her voice raising a few octaves, "I can't thank you enough for opening your door to Alexander." She pointed her glance to him respectively, "It's such a wonderful opportunity."

     Maybe no one else heard it, but Alexander didn't miss that spiteful, warning tone Kitty used to get his attention. If he didn't know any better he probably would have told her off for making him look so... ignorant? Ungrateful? Unfortunately, though, he did know better, so he only nodded, giving everyone a terse, just-enough smile.

 

* * *

 

     Martha showed Alexander around while Kitty and Mr. Washington sorted out all of the fine details of Alexander's stay. Martha led Alex up the stairs. "Steep..." Alex remarked, mostly to himself. Of course she knew the stairs were steep. She  _lives_ here. At the top of the stairs there was a large living area, full of model planes and automobiles, 'A hobby of our son's' Martha had supplied. Beyond this room was a media room decked out with video games, and a long hallway of bedrooms.

     "Gilbert has a handful of friends that stay over pretty often. This room is yours." She said, turning the door handle and revealing a large space. The wallpaper was a deep forest green, complete with gold accents. There was a huge wooden desk near the closet at the back of the room. The loft bed sat high with a plush looking comforter neatly wrapped around the mattress, and a cool little reading nook below, complete with some beanbags. 

     Alexander must've been quiet for too long, because Martha spoke softly, "Is there something wrong?"

     He quickly answered with, "No! No, no not at all it's just-" he cleared his throat, "Wh-Who am I uh... who am I sharing this room with?"

     Martha gave him a funny look. "You're... not sharing with anyone. I'm sorry if that was unclear. This is  _your_ room. Gilbert's is just across the hall."

     Alexander fidgeted. Great, now he'd offended her, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude-"

     "It's not rude, honey." Alex winced, "I understand this isn't something you're used to." She said kindly. "I had Gilbert stay out of the house until this evening to give you some time to settle in, but said he did want to give you something." She motioned to a wrapped box on the bed, maybe a foot tall. "I'll let you unpack and get some rest. I'll be downstairs if you need anything." And with that, the upstairs went silent. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOO Sorry for not adding anything in like almost a year. I completely forgot about this and just... didn't... do... anything? But YAY SECOND CHAPTER. Sooooo that's that. Sorry it's slow. I gave up on this after thinking about it too long. Next chapter will be up soonish? Maybe? We'll see.


End file.
